Every Breath You Take
by Fei Jiao
Summary: To Legolas, rumors about his lover seem false until Aragorn shows him his reasons for the doubts. But do good intentions just destroy a great devotion? LegolasHaldir (revised, and updated)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: LotR and its characters do not belong to me. Every Breath You Take is not mine either.  
  
Authors Notes: In this the Quest is done. The hobbits have gone back to the Shire, Aragorn and Legolas are staying in Lothlorien, and Gimli has gone back to his father's mine.  
  
Warnings: Violence, language, and maybe character death.   
  
--

Every breath you take and every move you makeEvery bond you break, every step you takeI'll be watchin' you 

--  
  
Running his fingers down the intricate designs of the doorway, the ranger considered leaving. He sighed, knowing and hating the fact that he should enter. Knocking, Aragorn frowned slightly at the loud thump and curse that sounded behind the door.  
  
"Estel, you can come in." A soft voice called. Aragorn slipped into the room, his soft boots making no noise against the floorboards. A blond elf was perched delicately on the edge of the bed, silken sheets strewn in every direction about him.  
  
"Legolas, I need to discuss something with you." The man said, shifting his weight from foot to foot uneasily. With a grace that only elves posses, Legolas rose and gathered a pure white shirt from its place on the floor. It contrasted well with the dark green breeches the elf already wore.  
  
Walking over to a tunic thrown over a chair, Legolas asked, "What might that be? Can you toss me over those boots in the corner? Thanks." He finished just as he caught the footwear that Aragorn threw to him.  
  
The man hesitated to speak. "Something wrong? Aragorn?" The elf asked when the ranger did not say anything. He slowly stepped toward Aragorn, raising his hand to the silver chain around his slender neck. The chain had only one ornament on it, a small leaf, superior details from the tiny veins on the back, to the fine carved remark on the stem. It read, 'Forevermore'.  
  
Legolas felt the leaf in his hand, smiling slightly as he remembered that it was the first gift Haldir, his lover, had ever given him.  
  
"Legolas, it is about Haldir." The ranger wavered, wondering what to say next.  
  
"What about him? I need to leave soon, I promised I would meet up with him as soon as he got off his patrol."  
  
"Do you love him?" Legolas' eyes met Aragorn's sharply at the question.  
  
"Yes. And I do not doubt that you are about to ask yet another personal question that I will not wish to answer." Aragorn denied the statement quickly and sank into a velvet-lined chair at the side.  
  
"Well. Have you ever questioned his loyalty to you?"  
  
"Estel! How can you ask that? I have never doubted Haldir!"  
  
"Yes, but if-" Aragorn was cut off as an elven hand covered his mouth. At first, the ranger was surprised at his friend, but soon remembered that he had insulted some of the main qualities that the elves valued in their race. Love, loyalty, and trust.  
  
Brown eyes still showed his anger as the elf said quietly, "Hush. There is no reason for me to have questioned him."  
  
"I deserved that anyway, my friend. I haven't given you any reasons to follow my doubts." He paused before saying quickly, " But Legolas, I believe Haldir might not be as true to you as you think. Please just let me tell you before lose your temper. Or let me show you if you really do not believe me."  
  
"Do you have to be so persistent? Fine. If you are so determined, show me. I need to meet Haldir anyway. He should be getting off watch around now."  
  
--  
  
Aragorn led the elf from the room, heading toward the main gate. Legolas followed him, deep in thought. Upon reaching their destination, the ranger grabbed Legolas' arm, pulling him into a hedge just outside the gate. Two blond elves were appearing out of the mist that hung in the early morning air.  
  
The shorter one laughed, unmistakably Haldir. They neared Legolas and Aragorn's hiding place in the bush. Stopping a few feet away, Haldir brushed his hair behind his ears and said, "It was a quiet watch this time. Let us hope tomorrow night is too."  
  
Legolas strained to see through the thick brush. Nothing seemed to be wrong, as Aragorn had led him to believe. The taller elf moved a step closer to Haldir, and Legolas could now see that it was Glorfindel. A breeze picked up and pulled Haldir's hair from behind his ears again. A pale hand reached out and brushed it away. Legolas squinted. Nevertheless, Haldir's hands were clasped behind his back.  
  
Aragorn risked a glace over at the elf beside him. Legolas' lips were pressed in a tight line and his eyes were full of confusion.  
  
"Goodbye Haldir. I will see you tomorrow evening. Do not be late for our watch." With that, Glorfindel gently kissed Haldir on the forehead, trailing down to his cheek. He strode away toward the staircase leading up the curtain wall. Haldir smiled, shook his head ever so slightly and turned to go in the gate.  
  
Legolas sat in shock next to the ranger. Aragorn shook the elf's arm gently and Legolas stood and darted out of the bush. Aragorn followed a second later.  
  
--   
  
"Legolas?" Haldir asked, startled at seeing his lover appear out of the brush. He was taken aback by Legolas' eyes, which were wet with unshed tears. He strode forward, so that he was within arms reach of his love. "What's the matter?"  
  
His head snapped to the side as Legolas' hand connected with his jaw. Bringing his hand to his lip, Haldir found it split and bleeding. The elven prince turned and fled back the way he and Aragorn had come. "Legolas!" the other blond cried, starting after him.  
  
He was stopped short when something caught hold of his golden locks. He cried out and jabbed an elbow back towards his attacker. Aragorn caught Haldir's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Leave him alone. Have you not hurt him enough already?" Aragorn growled in the pointed ear in front of him.  
  
"I have no notion of what the hell you are talking about, Estel! Release me!" The elf cried fiercely. Slamming his booted foot down on the man's instep, he freed himself and darted in the direction that his lover had taken. Aragorn tackled him down again steps away.  
  
"Legolas!" Haldir cried helplessly, pinned under the weight of the ranger. Silver tears seeped down his pale cheeks. Guilt and sorrow showed in his eyes. "What have I done? Legolas, help me!" The elven prince turned to look back at Haldir struggling to free himself from the Aragorn's grasp. Legolas stepped back into the shadowy doorway and disappeared inside.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes in defeat and whispered to himself so quietly that Aragorn had to strain to hear him. "I never meant to hurt you."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: LotR and its characters do not belong to me. Every Breath You Take is not mine either.

Warnings: Violence, language, and maybe character death.

--

Every single day and every word you sayEvery game you play, every night you stayI'll be watchin' you 

--

The ranger adjusted his weight a little so he allowed Haldir to breath better. The elf began fighting harder and he got free of Aragorn's weakened grasp. Haldir struggled to his feet and darted left to a tree that stood in the gateway courtyard. He jumped onto a low branch, giving himself an advantage over the man that had tackled him.

Aragorn stumbled to the door, knowingly not following the elf. He remembered that there was a second floor window that Haldir could easily use to get inside.

--

Legolas reached the room that he had shared with Haldir. He felt the silver leaf at his throat and he tore it and its chain off and threw them both to the floor. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

The balcony door opened silently and a golden-blond elf stepped in. "Legolas?"

Legolas rose, "Haldir, I did not believe that Aragorn was right when he said he had doubts about you."

The elf on the balcony stepped forward, so that he was within arm's reach of his lover. "Legolas, what do you mean? What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did! You kissed him! Glorfindel!"

"Let me explain--"

"No words can take back what you have done today." Legolas stated harshly. The one to whom he spoke clenched his fists, nails biting into his skin

Haldir stared down determinedly at the floor, trying to think of what to say. "If that is how you feel, I cannot stop you." He knelt on the floor to pick something up. Taking Legolas' hand in his, he pressed a piece of smooth metal into the prince's palm. Legolas drew his hand away, holding onto what Haldir had just given him.

Haldir took a pack from a corner and stuffed a few items from the wardrobe into it. "Goodbye my love. Please wait and think before you decide to hate me and also never forget what I always said to you." With that, he kissed Legolas' cheek quietly and left the room.

Legolas stood there silently for a few moments, before opening his hand. There lay the silver leaf, and what Haldir had told him never to forget. Forevermore.

--

Oh, can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every step you take 

--

"My Lady," Haldir began as he knelt down before her, "I have come to ask you a small favor."

Galadriel smiled down at the youngest of the Galadhrim. "Haldir, what is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"I had a…disagreement with Prince Legolas, and his does not wish me to share a room with him any longer. Is there another place I could stay for a few nights, whilst I arrange another permanent room for myself?"

"There is a guestroom that will be suitable. 'Tis the fourth room to the left of Glorfindel's. You know where this is. Would this be appropriate?"

"Yes. Thank you, My Lady." Haldir stood, bowed and left.

Galadriel stared after his retreating back solemnly. "I fear the worst will come from this. For a great evil approaches and the outcome will be painful, for both Haldir and Prince Legolas." She smiled at Celeborn, who had settled into a chair beside her.

The elven lord nodded slowly. "I doubt you not. Legolas may live to regret what he has decided hastily this day."

--

Aragorn darted into the open door of Legolas' room. His eyes full of sympathy, the ranger commented, "Legolas. Are you well? You look paler than usual." The prince looked up.

"I do not need your pity, Estel."

"I never said anything implying it."

"Your eyes tell as much. In case you are wondering, Haldir has left to see Lady Galadriel about a separate room." Legolas stood and turned to the window. His voice holding only a tinge of bitterness and sadness, he added, "His actions are no longer any concern of mine."

Aragorn's mind raced to think of something to take his friend's mind off his former lover. "Would you like to try sparring? There is an empty practice court that we could use."

"That will be fine." Legolas murmured, not really paying attention to the question. He turned to Aragorn and smiled, although the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Yes. Shall we do hand to hand or knives?"

"Hand to hand." Aragorn said quickly. He didn't want to see the elf wield blades if he was upset. "Come. We can head down now if you would like." Legolas nodded, and the two left. Halfway down the hall, the prince pocketed the silver leaf.

--

The messenger found Aragorn and Legolas in the practice courts. Legolas suddenly locked out the ranger's knee. A swift push to Aragorn's shoulder sent him plummeting to the hardwood floor. With a sickening 'thud', the ranger's head hit the flooring. "Aragorn, are you all right?" Legolas asked, concerned.

"Fine, just fine." He muttered, sitting up.

The messenger cleared his throat. "I was sent to gather everyone to guard the curtain wall. Uruk-Hai have attacked in force, and they have archers this time. There are around one-thousand five-hundred. We shouldn't have too much trouble, but be careful. Farewell."

"I shall head to my room to get my bow and daggers. Will you get yours and Anduril?" Legolas asked as soon as the messenger left.

"Yes. I will stop by your room as well, if you like." Aragorn suggested. The elven prince agreed and headed off.

--

The youngest of the Galadhrim shouted over the shrieking Uruk-Hai, "Where is the worst possible area of a breakthrough?" He aimed this statement at a blond elf a few meters away from him.

"Around here, we have four injured and one dead." He called back to Haldir. Haldir ducked behind a battlement as another volley of arrows was fired. As soon as it was finished, he drew the string back and his arrow buried itself in the throat of an Uruk-Hai in a matter of seconds.

Legolas and Aragorn emerged on the curtain wall, about twenty paces away from Haldir. If Legolas could have chosen, he would have left, nevertheless another elf had been killed there so they needed more support.

--

Haldir faltered and swore. A black arrow had grazed his shoulder, opening a long, shallow wound. Glancing at it, he found the cut was not a critical blood loss threat.

Legolas fared well, only receiving a scratch across his brow. Combat raged, Uruk-Hai defeating few and losing many. As the battle was coming to a close, swordsmen, including Aragorn, went out to kill the rest of the Uruk-Hai.

All of a sudden, Haldir's knees buckled and he collapsed to flagstones. Bracing a hand against the wall, he tried to stand. He fell again and made no more move to rise, not able to fight the darkness engulfing him.

The elf next to Haldir shouted for help and he bent down to place his hand against unconscious Galadhrim's forehead. Orophin responded to the call and he knelt down next to his fallen brother. The other muttered something and Orophin placed a hand on Haldir's temple.

He drew back in alarm, "He's burning up from within! Poison-tipped arrows? Ah, yes. His shoulder." Orophin pulled his brother's tunic and shirt away from the wound so that he could see it clearly. There was a blue substance mingling with Haldir's blood in and around the graze. Orophin lifted his brother gently into his arms and stated, "I am bringing him to the healers." With that, he turned and started down the nearest staircase.

Legolas glanced over frequently, even though he attempted to convince himself not to care about him as much as he was.

--

The group fanned out through the forest, searching out hiding Uruk-Hai. Aragorn went to each elf after the finished the first sweep, asking him or her if they thought if all of the Uruk-Hai were dead. Once everyone agreed, the group headed back. -- As soon as he was told he could leave, Legolas went down to the healers. "I just hope he's asleep or unconscious so that I can ask the healers about his condition in peace." The prince muttered under his breath, entering the healers room. He scanned the rows of beds and in the corner near a large window was Haldir. His eyes were closed, meaning that he was unconscious. Stepping up beside a healer, Legolas asked quietly, "How is Haldir's condition?" He glanced over at him, "Not good. The poison has spread, but it should thin and not ail him anymore in a week or so. But until he wakes, we will not know the full extent of the damage." The unconscious blond elf moaned slightly and slowly blinked open his emerald eyes. Putting a hand to his temple, Haldir sat up. "Where am I?" He asked in confusion. "The healers room." Someone responded. "Why is it so dark here then?" He asked, turning towards the voices. "D-dark?" Another elf stammered, puzzled. "Yes." The golden-haired Galadhrim stared blankly at the others. Many in the room gasped as they realized what was wrong. Haldir was blind. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: LotR and its characters do not belong to me. Every Breath You Take is not mine either.  
  
Authors Notes: for the sake of the story, Haldir is the youngest son, Rúmil is the middle son, and Orophin is the oldest son. It may, or may not really be that way.

Warnings: Violence, language, and maybe character death.

--

Every move you make and every vow you breakEvery smile you fake, every claim you stakeI'll be watchin' you

--

Legolas stepped back in shock. Elves never go blind by natural causes. Only a servant of the Dark Lord could make a poison strong enough to ail one of the first-born like this,he thought, recalling what his father had once told him

Haldir hung his head, golden hair veiling his stricken face. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. The Galadhrim brushed the hand off and made to stand.

A healer briskly pushed him back. "We still do not have full comprehension about your ailment. You may not leave until we finish."

"I am blind," Haldir whispered. "What left is there to find out?"

"Yes, but we need an analysis on how long this will last, if it is not permanent," the healer responded, attempting to control his concern for the other elf, knowing that all elves hated pity.

Haldir sighed, leaning back against the pillow. Legolas bit his lip and edged silently toward the door. Upon leaving the healers' room, the prince leant against the wall heavily. Why Haldir? He does not need any more difficulties now.He then mentally slapped himself. Yes, but who made the first difficulties? Me. No, it wasn't me. It was his fault! I did not do anything wrong.

--

The Next Day

--

Haldir reluctantly let his grip on the branch lessen and he fell a few feet to the ground just outside the healers' room window. Pushing his golden locks back behind his pointed ears, he listened. If luck is with me, no one will come to check if I stayed.Over the night, Haldir had frequently tried to escape the persistent healers.

Being unable to see made this task all the more harder. It finally seemed that he had gotten away safely. I just want to get back to my own room. Why must they make this difficult?Haldir kept to the shadows, or where he hoped the shadows were. Once he reached his corridor, he felt lost. Counting the doorways was difficult.

Many rooms had two doors, and Haldir did not know which ones were they. Sighing, he took a guess and knocked. The door opened slowly and a golden-haired elf stuck his head out. "Haldir? What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry Glorfindel." Haldir said, blushing upon recognizing the voice. Why could I have not chosen the right door? Why did I have to be in this predicament in front of someone I know well?"Could you help me find my room?" His ears turned red, until his whole face was scarlet.

"Do not worry Haldir. Do you remember which room Galadriel let you use?"

"I remember. Fourth room to the left of yours. Alas, I cannot find it."

Glorfindel smiled slightly. He had heard from the Lady herself that Haldir was blind, but it was amusing to see such a stubborn elf ask, though unwillingly, for help. Glorfindel led the younger elf from the room, guiding him six doors down the hall.

--

"Orophin!" A healer called into the courtyard below the window. "Your brother is gone!" Orophin smiled. "I will find him! Do not worry, I will tell him off for leaving!" Haldir's cheerful brother replied. He set his course for his brother's room, the most likely of places. Why must you make things so difficult for the healers, Haldir? Stubbornness is one of your most noted characteristics, for many a reason. -- "Thank you. I would best be going," Haldir said quietly, backing into his room. He shut the door quickly and leant heavily upon it. Collapsing down on the beautifully woven sheets on the bed, Haldir sighed. Maybe I should have stayed in the healers' ward. Yawning, the young Galadhrim fell asleep wondering whether his decision was rash and if Orophin would check for him in his room first. -- Orophin stood in Haldir's doorway, smiling contentedly at his brother's now sleeping form. The golden-blond elf was curled up against a pillow, holding firmly onto the soft fabric. Orophin shook his head at his own brother's folly and sat on the edge of the bed. Upon feeling the double bed shift, Haldir's eyes began to change back into their normal, non-sleeping state. Haldir listened to Orophin's light breathing for a moment and asked, "Brother? Is it you, or am I mistaken?" "You are correct. Come Haldir," He said rising from the bed. Leaning down, he tugged gently on his little brother's braided golden hair. "Stop that, Orophin!" Haldir demanded swatting the hand away. He unsteadily got to his feet; throwing the pillow he was holding at his brother. In mock anger, Orophin asked, "How can you be so disrespectful to one-" He was cut off as Haldir threw the other pillow at him. Orophin laughed and hugged his brother loosely around the shoulders, "You knew I was jesting, right?" "Of coarse. But it does not change the fact that I can still throw things at you, though I am not quite sure if they hit you." A soft knock at the door got the two elves attention. With one arm still around Haldir he called, "The door is unlocked. Come in." Rúmil entered silently, closing the door swiftly behind him. Looking up, the silvery-blond elf flushed slightly. Curious, Orophin wondered whether his brother's blush was a trick of the light or not. The morning had dawned misty and slightly dark, causing the need for torches. "Who is it Orophin? You're breathing so loudly that I can scarcely hear him." Haldir stated, feigning irritation. Orophin released his hold on his youngest brother and embraced Rúmil. "Your other brother. How can you not tell? For he walks as quietly as the Lady of the Wood, yet with much more haste." "I do not. Lady Galadriel is smoother in movements, hardly to be heard. I cannot match her grace. Also," He paused, as if in thought. "Crown Prince Legolas is far more swift than I." "So modest Rúmil!" Orophin exclaimed tugging on Rúmil's hair. He was elbowed quickly for his efforts. "Also, tell me why you stay so proper with words nowadays?" "For I, unlike one elf here, not mentioning any names as not to embarrass Orophin, plan to do more with my life than pull my little brothers' hair." Rúmil stated, attempting to keep his face straight. "Also, breakfast is prepared and Lord Celeborn wishes to speak with both of you." He finished quietly and backed toward the door. "Oh Rúmil, will you come to breakfast with us then?" Orophin asked cheerfully. Emerald eyes flicked over his brothers' faces and he responded, "No thank you. I have eaten already." "Come now Rúmil. You just got off watch, you have not had enough time to have gotten anything to eat." The youngest of the three stated, recalling the schedule. With the end of the argument, Orophin dragged his siblings from the room without much difficulty. -- "Legolas!" Aragorn called, jogging to catch up with his elven friend. The crown prince turned, braids gently hitting his cheek. "Yes Aragorn?" "Would you like to go breakfast? For you have not eaten since yesterday morning, I believe." The ranger asked. "You are right. I also know who will attempt to bring me there even if I refuse." Legolas smiled. "Besides. I would like to converse with the Lady, if it is possible." -- Upon entering the dining hall, the first person Legolas noticed seated there already was Haldir. Glancing along the length of the table, he headed toward two empty seats in the opposite direction without a second thought. Aragorn noticed this tactic and accepted it without hesitation. Once Haldir and his brothers were done eating, they were escorted up to the low dais where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were seated. Galadriel smiled gently and stated, "Haldir, your sight should return over this night. The poison has diluted enough that its effects will begin to wear off." Haldir bowed; stunned that he would be cured of his horrendous ailment so easily. "Thank you for this information, My Lady." He said, again bowing deeply to the direction of her voice. "You may go Haldir. You must be tired. Rúmil, would you be so kind as to help him back to his room?" Celeborn finished. He sipped a goblet of wine calmly and leaned back in his chair. "I would gladly, Lord Celeborn." The silver-blond gingerly tugged on Haldir's sleeve and showed him the way from the dais. Orophin smiled up at them cheerfully, wondering why he was not dismissed as well. Celeborn rose and gestured for the Galadhrim to follow him into a side room. Bewildered Orophin took the hint and trailed behind the lord quietly. Once they were both inside, Celeborn closed the heavy oak door. He settled himself on a velvet-cushioned chair and motioned for Orophin to do the same. "No doubt you are wondering what is going on, Orophin." "I am a tad bit confused…" The younger elf confessed. He pondered something a moment. "Is it about my brother Haldir?" "Nay Orophin. It is Rúmil I am more concerned about." Celeborn stated. "Have you noticed that since Uradriendil, his former lover, broke their relationship that your brother has become much more… dejected, timid even." Orophin nodded slowly. "Yes. I have noticed it and I asked him about it once but he seemed ashamed about something and he changed the conversation topic." Celeborn put a hand to his forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Orophin, try to comfort him if anything happens. He is much more fragile when it comes to the ones he loves. The Lady has not seen many kind things in the mirror recently. Lothlorien may see a dark time soon." He sighed and turned to the window. "Take care of yourself Orophin. You may go." "Do not worry my friend. I will. Farewell." He turned on heel and left the room. "I hope so." Celeborn whispered sadly. "I hope so." 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: LotR and its characters do not belong to me. Every Breath You Take is not mine either.

Warnings: Violence, language, and maybe character death.

Note: Use my email. Use my IM. Use the review feature. I love getting input. I love reading your ideas! I cannot get enough of them!!!  
Find contact info in my user lookup!

--

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace I dream at night, I can only see your face I look around but it's you I can't replace I feel so cold and I long for your embrace I keep cryin', baby, baby, please 

--

"Haldir?" Rúmil ventured a comment toward his younger brother.

"Speak up! I am not going to shatter if you converse with me above a whisper you know." Haldir's reply came a tad bit more mocking than he had intended.

Despite the blonde's efforts, he dropped his voice even lower. "Sorry, Haldir. I did not mean to upset you."

Haldir raised an eyebrow at his brother. Everything had been becoming slightly visible, so he was able to make out the distorted form of the one next to him. "You feeling ill, Rúmil? You do not seem like your old self with the apologizing. Times had it that you would have dropped a pail of water on me and then followed with a sack of flour without batting an eye. Now you are apologizing for whispering."

"Stop it with the speeches, little brother." He replied almost routinely. "I did not apologize-" Rúmil froze; noticing that he in fact had done what he had begun denying. "Sorry, Haldir! I did not mean-" A hand covered his mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I told you. What is the matter, my brother?" Haldir gently kicked out the back of the shorter elf's knees and caught him before he fell more than a few inches. He smiled humorously down at him and taunted, "I will take you to the healers if you do not tell me."

Rúmil glared up and pushed his silver-gold hair from his eyes. "I miss him." He mumbled.

"What? Who?" Haldir shook his head, attempting to clear his vision enough to see the way to his new room. He didn't want someone to see them and assume the worst, for that had happened more than once and, inconveniently, taken months to get the rumors corrected.

Rúmil attempted to get free, but failed from his awkward position. Even though the older elf was feather-light and much smaller than himself, Haldir stumbled along the passage trying to find the door. He finally elbowed his open and tossed Rúmil onto the fluffy bed.

Rúmil squeaked, "I hate it when you do that," and seized a pillow and threw it toward Haldir. Haldir dodged it and sat next to his brother.

"You never told me who, you know."

"Can we forget the whole conversation?" Rúmil asked halfheartedly.

Haldir snorted, "Of course not."

"I assumed you would answer that."

"Do not bother skipping about around the question either. It will not work. So, who is it? A friend that was assigned out on circuit? What? Help me out here, I am clueless." Haldir coughed pointedly to get Rúmil's attention, who seemed to have spaced out staring out the open window.

"It is Uradriendil. He told me I could not do anything right. He said that he was the only one willing to put up with a completely useless elf like me." Rúmil blushed and stared at his boots.

"What? Your old lover? He is an arrogant little elf. There are plenty of other leaves in the trees!" Haldir smiled slyly. "He does not even shoot correctly two of three times. But now that I think of it, neither does Orophin…"

"Shut it, Haldir. Orophin only misses once in a while. Review your texts as well. Get your sayings correct. It is 'fish in the sea.'"

Haldir snorted. "Same concept. I do not like fish. Besides, you got the gist of it." The younger flopped back amongst the cushions. "Shall we get back to the topic at hand? You will surely find someone better suited. You are kind, sensitive, polite, intelligent…" he trailed off, thought for a moment and continued. "Attractive, charming, polite…"

"You said that already." Rúmil interrupted, but Haldir just kept talking.

"Brutal with those daggers of yours…"

"Which is why," Rúmil stated sarcastically, "I shall slice you to ribbons the next time you tease me." The older elf sighed and stood, smoothing the sheets as soon as he rose.

"Leaving already?" Haldir questioned just before Rúmil reached the door.

Flicking a loose lock of silver-blond hair over a shoulder, the older said, "Perhaps. Unless you wish me to stay here."

"I will be fine if you want to go. I can just read some." Haldir paused and sat up. "Actually, I cannot focus quite that much. Possibly in a candlemark or so I will be able to."

Rúmil hastily declared, "I would hate to leave you bored stiff. You usually get into mischief if you have no one to talk to."

--

Oh, can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every step you take 

--

Legolas excused himself from the table politely and swiftly wove his way from the dining hall, leaving Aragorn still at the table. Aragorn sighed slightly at his friend's abrupt exit, but he stayed to converse with the other elves. "If he does not ask me to accompany him, he does not want my presence," the ranger muttered under his breath.

Legolas set off at a jog toward his rooms. A few minutes later, he dragged his door closed and lifted the heavy lid on a hardwood trunk in the corner of his room. Pulling out a lute case, he slammed the lid down.

"Foolish elf," he muttered bitterly, "cannot even gather all of his belongings." Legolas rose and strode out the door. The elven prince took a leisurely pace towards Haldir's room. Since he had overheard Haldir's brothers discussing their little brother's 'move', Legolas knew the exact room and he had no reason to ask anyone, much to his great relief.

Upon reaching the doorway, the prince pondered whether to leave the instruments there or knock and give them to Haldir himself. He decided to leave it just as Orophin bounded down the hall toward him and asked, "Here to see Haldir? Come on in. He and Rúmil should be here." Without waiting for an answer, the 'Lorien elf opened the door and dragged Legolas inside.

The prince wretched his wrist free as soon as Orophin stopped pulling him forward. Legolas nodded curtly to the two elves seated on the bed. "Hello, Rúmil, Haldir." He paused and continued, "Haldir, you left this in my room." Haldir stood and caught the instrument the prince tossed to him.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas. I had believed you wanted to keep it."

"It is not in my nature to keep gifts that I give to others." Haldir's brothers stared at the prince in surprise. Haldir had never mentioned where he had gotten his beloved lute and they had never asked.

Orophin seized the opportunity where both Haldir and Legolas were speechless and put in, "Prince Legolas, there is a gathering tomorrow in the dining hall. Some of the elves have volunteered their instrumental and singing talents for the occasion, perhaps you would like to try your hand at singing something yourself. My little brother here surely could play his lute whilst you sing a piece or two."

The elven prince's head spun at the thought of doing such a thing in front of an extremely large group. He and Haldir had often done such for tiny social gatherings, but never for more than a few friends. He nodded despite his uncertainty. "That would be nice, as long as Haldir is willing to lend his talent as well."

Haldir sighed, but agreed when he noted Orophin standing behind Legolas nodding enthusiastically. "The gathering is at sunset in the dining hall, Prince Legolas. I will be there already since I promised I would help move the tables to the edges of the hall."

"Fine, Haldir. I will meet you there then. Farewell." With that, the prince spun and walked away as fast as he could without being impolite, closing the door as he passed it.

Once the door was closed Haldir seized his eldest brother's hair and demanded ruthlessly, "Are you MAD? I could not even SEE this morning and you want me to play an instrument?"

"Ow! Hey! You do not even look at the strings anyway!"

"That is entirely beside the point!"

Rúmil began laughing hysterically as Haldir twisted a lock of Orophin's golden hair and the eldest frantically tried to make him loosen his grip, unsuccessfully.


	5. Chapter Five

I am so sorry. I read the reviews, and I came to the conclusion that I am a complete bitch for deserting this story for so long. Have no fear! I have just been hit over the head with a two-inch thick textbook, and I had some sense knocked into me. I apologise beforehand because this probably won't follow the same, erm, exact style as the last chapters. High school screwed over my writing style. I swear, I'll try to get some questions answered, like that whole permanent blind issue.  
  
Also, I swear I positively love having ideas sent to me. I love them. I cherish those messages. If you have an idea that you think would fit well in the story, send it to me! Check my user lookup for contact information. ::brick flies through window:: Ok, to the story then. (over half of the way through writing the story and I need motivation. I get a Goldfish every sentence. They smile until you bite their heads off!)  
  
-- Every move you make and every vow you break Every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watchin' you Every move you make, every step you take I'll be watchin' you --  
  
Legolas threw open the doors to his wardrobe. Leaning back against the bed's footboard, the elf muttered, "What should I wear?" He dove into the closet, pulling out an assortment of garments. Once they were hung neatly around the room, the elven prince noted the variety of clothing that he had acquired.  
  
From formal robes to be used when he appeared as the prince of Mirkwood down to worn breeches and shirts for weapons practice, Legolas' wardrobe reflected his own versatility. He stuffed all of the very formal attire back into the closet at once, slowly picking through everything else.  
  
Finally settling upon a cream coloured shirt and dark brown breeches, Legolas pulled his dusty tunic over his head. As he let it drop, there was a quiet "ping" of metal hitting the sturdy wood floor. Legolas dropped to his knees and extended his hand towards the little sliver of silver that had bounced under the bed. He drew the leaf into his hand, muttering darkly under his breath. Opening a small carved box on the bedside table, he dumped the chain and charm in.  
  
Continuing dressing, Legolas started muttering things to himself, trying to make sense of the past days. "I was not too harsh on Haldir. Glorfindel kissed him. Haldir did not even move to stop him. He had told me he loved me that morning, not Glorfindel. He said he was honest to me! He deserves everything that happens to him. I don't owe the elf anything! Absolutely nothing!"  
  
A familiar knock rang against the door. Legolas jumped, dropping his shirt. He had only managed to change his breeches amongst his mutterings. "Legolas," Aragorn called from the hall, "may I come in?"  
  
Legolas replied "yes", and the man gingerly opened the door. Sweeping his eyes quickly across the elf's bare upper body, he asked, "You were not hurt at all, my friend?"  
  
Slipping the shirt over his head, the elf said, "I was not injured." He fastened the buttons and asked, "Would you like to eat supper now or wait until the gathering?  
  
Aragorn considered for a moment, "Actually Legolas, I have been invited to return to Rivendell in the morning. That is why I came here. However, I would love to join you for supper before the gathering."  
  
Legolas nodded, shoved the excess clothing into the wardrobe, threw his old clothing in the basket beside the door, and left with Aragorn, headed for the dining hall.  
  
--  
  
Haldir rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Lifting the lute from the case, he plucked a few notes before setting it back on his bed. Orophin had left to change a while back, while Rúmil was still sitting on the bed, staring dejectedly at the ceiling.  
  
The younger of the two spoke up, "Rúmil, are you going to be joining me at the gathering?"  
  
"I- Haldir, I do not think I will go. I was planning to take the opportunity of the silence in the library."  
  
Haldir shuffled closer to his brother, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Is this about Uradriendil? Is he supposed to be at the gathering?" Rúmil stiffened slightly.  
  
"No. I just do not want to join you."  
  
"Am I that disliked among my brothers?"  
  
Rúmil flushed, "N-no! It is just that I do not feel- " The blond halted his words abruptly when he realised that his excuse was useless to his younger brother, who had stood up and wandered to his closet.  
  
Pulling the doors open, he asked, "Should I wear green or tan?"  
  
"Green," Rúmil replied easily, "Tan doesn't accent your eyes."  
  
Haldir laughed, trying to sort out the colours in his very muted vision. "It is nice to have one brother who is creative. It must be nice to be able to choose your own clothing without consulting your relatives."  
  
Rúmil nodded, and pointed at a white shirt that matched a pair of deep green breeches. "Would those do?" He asked.  
  
Haldir changed, and settled back on the bed. "Now, Rúmil, let's go to your room and get you dressed. I am positive that there is a better elf than Uradriendil in 'Lorien just waiting to find you."  
  
Rúmil flushed, embarrassed, but he rose and helped lead his brother from the room. However, Haldir still managed to clip his elbow on the doorframe.  
  
--  
  
Aragorn pulled up a chair in the dining hall, quickly dishing some food onto his plate. Taking a bite, he glanced at the elven prince seated across from him. The elf was picking at his food, pushing it around on his plate more than eating it.  
  
Unable to place Legolas' expression, the man asked, "Legolas, is something the matter?"  
  
"Hm?" The elf muttered looking up. "Nothing is wrong, I was only thinking."  
  
"About Haldir?" Aragorn ventured. Legolas shook his head and took a bite of the food strewn about his plate. Wrinkling his nose at it, he took another bite and the man across from him said, "I heard that you offered to sing at the gathering tonight."  
  
Legolas replied, "Yes, I did."  
  
"Do you happen to need any instrumental accompaniment?"  
  
"Actually, Aragorn, Haldir already volunteered his lute to accompany me." The man raised his eyebrows at this. Legolas let go a mental sigh.  
  
'Maybe I should have consulted Glorfindel before Haldir left.' The elf snorted. 'No. It was his fault. I did nothing wrong becoming upset with Haldir.'  
  
--  
  
"Haldir!" Rumil whined, "I cannot get my hair to lie smoothly!" Haldir blinked his eyes slowly. He had sprawled on Rumil's bed for a nap whilst his brother went to shower. Blinking hard, Haldir noticed that his vision seemed slightly worse than a few hours before.  
  
Dismissing it quietly, he commanded, "Rumil, sit." The shorter of the two plopped down on the comforter in front of Haldir. The younger reached to the bedside table where he remembered Rumil leaving his brush. It fell off the table, so Haldir leaned over and swept it off the floor. He turned back to his brother, gently pulling it through the blond locks. Within a few minutes, Rumil's hair was no longer snarled, but positively radiant.  
  
Haldir asked, "Do you have that jewlery case that father carved you?" Rumil nodded and handed the box to Haldir. Opening it, the blond leafed through it while Rumil dressed. He had selected a soft green tunic to go over an ivory shirt. A comfortable pair of breeches was his choice of pants.  
  
The youngest of the Galadhrim selected a delicate silver chain and matching bracelet for his brother. He clipped the necklace on and helped him fasten the smaller around his wrist. Haldir shook his head slightly, and his vision returned to the state is was when he had gone to sleep. Puzzled, he looked over his brother's nervous, pale face.  
  
Biting his lip, Rumil turned in a circle and said, "What do you think?"  
  
Haldir wrapped his am around his brother in an embrace before saying, "I swear, if you were not my brother, I would ask you if you were already spoken for." 


End file.
